A typical user has many different accounts with different entities. When a user creates an account, the user will generally provide a certain amount of personal, identifying, information regarding the user. Each entity may have, for example, different user data retention policies, different use policies, and different user data sharing policies. The policies of using user-information may further change without any notification to the user. In addition, the possessor of the user information may also change through a merger or buy-out of one entity by another, many times without any notice to the user. In addition, the more entities that a user shares their personal information with, the greater the risk of the user's information being stolen by a breach at one of the entities. Further, a user may only desire to share certain pieces of personal information with an entity for, and only for a single, limited use.
Additionally, a user may forget that an account exists at various entities, or may only desire to share his/her information with an entity for a single-use, such as a single purchase. Organizing and keeping track of user accounts is made more difficult as the number of user accounts a user has increases. This can lead to forgotten or abandoned accounts as it can be difficult for a user to keep track of all of their accounts. In addition, a user may desire to update certain information across accounts at different entities, without having to manually provide the information separately to each entity. Furthermore, a user may have different login and passwords across different entities, or risk lower security by using the same password across accounts.
Thus, it can be beneficial to provide exemplary system, method, and computer-accessible medium, which allows users to control the flow, use, and storage of user information to overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein.